


Lights

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (Band), Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Dancing, Lights, M/M, Music Video Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the day of the shooting of the video to Hurts' new single "Lights".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights

They just took a break from filming the video for their new single “Lights”. Theo walked over to his mate, who sat on a couch and was observing the scene from a safe distance. 

Adam had strictly refused to be a part of the video, as some dancing would’ve been required and he, to quote the man, “wasn’t keen on making a fool out of himself”. 

However, the singer was sweating and breathing heavily, having just performed the choreography over and over and over again, until the director was finally satisfied with that one specific scene, which was mainly about the singer’s look.

Anyway, the younger man wore a white sleeveless top and a little red vest, along with some black, matador looking like, skinny trousers. His outfit showed off his trained body perfectly and it was just a pleasure to watch his fine ass move from afar. 

Of course, the guitarist had known that Theo loved dancing and also that he wasn’t too bad at it. But he’d have never expected that his mate actually was that fucking good. The singer had practiced a lot in the last weeks and months but it was totally worth it. Besides the professional female dancer, they had booked for the shoot, he made the impression of being a pro himself. 

However, the thoughts Adam had had while watching the other rock the dance floor, admittedly weren’t all that innocent and therefore it was quite unfortunate that his handsome mate now sat down right next to him. Damn. The pianist quickly crossed his legs, hoping to seem nonchalant.

The singer slumped down besides the slightly older man and leaned forward to grab a bottle of water from the desk in front of the couch. He opened it, brought the bottle up to his lips and downed half of it in one go. 

Adam glanced over at his friend, his gaze fixating on a little drop of water that ran down from the other’s corner of the mouth, eventually dripping down from his chin. 

The younger man took a few deep breaths and ran his hand through his sweaty and messy hair, before he turned towards his mate. 

“Enjoy the show?”, he asked, sent him a wink and took another gulp of the refreshing beverage.

Adam froze for a split second before he quickly shook himself out of it, reminding himself that Theo was talking about the video shoot and not that stupid droplet of water he had been staring at like a total idiot. 

He shortly cleared his throat, his gaze settling onto his own hands instead of the other’s mouth. 

“Sure, as long as I can just sit here and watch you, I’m all good.”, he stated, voice quivering a bit.

The singer laughed and took another sip of the cool drink. 

“I still think it’s a shame you don’t want to take part in the vid.”, he stated, getting a sigh from the other in return.

“You know I’m not much a fan of this whole video shooting thing in general. And I’m not a dancer.”, the older man replied. 

It’s not like they were having this conversation for the first time. Theo had always more or less tried to persuade the other into appearing in their videos. It was not just because he received multiple messages from fans, demanding the pianist to be in their videos as well. 

The singer would’ve just loved to have him by his side, as he was his best mate and a member of the band as well. After all, Hurts consisted of two people.

Theo shrugged. 

“I’m sure the fans would love to see you anyway though. Especially dance.”, the younger man smirked, leaving out the fact that he himself would’ve loved to see his mate move his ass as well. 

The other always complained that he couldn’t dance but the singer didn’t quite believe him. He had seen him drunkenly dance more than once and besides the fact that he had been totally wasted, he hadn’t been all too bad at it.

“Naah.”, the other replied, shrugging. 

“I think they’ll be more than satisfied watching you and the girl rocking the dance floor.”, Adam uttered, sounding almost bitter, gaze still fixated on his hands.

“Jealous?”, the younger man smirked, having noticed the other’s tone and raised his left brow at him. 

The other man’s head snapped up at that, looking at his mate. 

“Of you?! Why would I?”, Adam hastily replied. 

“I actually meant the girl.”, Theo stated smugly. 

At that the pianist’s eyes widened, his mouth slightly agape. 

“What?! No! Why would you think that? I’m not- No!”, the other gave back, rather flustered, feeling his cheeks reddening. 

The singer shrugged, being not at all convinced though. 

“If you say so.”, he said, smiling and looked at his mate. Theo shrugged again, lifting the bottle and taking another sip of water. 

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind dancing with you some time, if you want to.”

The pianist glanced over at him, trying to figure out if the other was making fun of him. Then he sighed. 

“I suck at dancing, Theo. You know, I’m not multi-talented as you are. I’m gonna stick to what I’m good at and that’s making music and nothing else.”

Theo rolled his eyes at that. 

“Oh come on. With a body like that it’s a shame not to move.”, he stated, and to underline what he had just said, the hand in which he held the bottle pointed at the other while his eyes roamed said’s body.

Adam glared at him, furrowing his brows. 

“Don’t make fun of me.”, the older man uttered.

“You think I’m joking?”, the singer asked with both his eyebrows risen.

The pianist gave him a “you obviously are” look and that was enough for the singer to prove him wrong.

“Alright, that’s it. C’mon get up.”, Theo said, patting the other’s thigh and earning himself a confused look from his mate. 

“I wanna see you daaance.”, Theo sang with a bright smile on his lips, clearing up the other’s confusion, as he stood up, put the bottle aside and reached out his hands for the other to take.

The pianist’s look switched between the hands that were waiting for him to take and the singer’s beaming face.

“No way! I’m not gonna make an idiot out of myself.”, Adam uttered and shook his head repeatedly.

“Don’t be so boring! I’m gonna teach you.”, Theo replied, wriggling his hands.

“I’m serious, Theo. I. Can’t. Dance.”

“And I just said I’m gonna teach you, so come ooon.”, the other said impatiently.

“I don’t know, Theo. Is this really necessary? Look at all those people around, they’re gonna laugh at me. You seriously have no idea how bad I am.”

“No one’s gonna laugh at you, stupid. After all it’s dark over here, they won’t even see.”, Theo stated and pointed at the area around them. 

It really was rather dark where they were sitting, as the lights were mainly just illuminating the dance floor but not the seating area on the side. 

“Though I’m gonna drag you into the light and make you dance with me down there after our little lesson.”, the singer added, grinning.

“I don’t know, mate. I really rather wouldn’t.” 

To be honest, if he’d have had a few more beers, he’d have probably agreed to the other’s suggestion right away. It wasn’t as if he wouldn’t want to dance with him at all. The thing was, that he knew he was a bad dancer and he was not drunk enough not to care. Also, the problem in his pants and his mate wearing such figure-hugging and sexy clothes didn’t help either.

“Oh come ooon! We’re just taking a little break and I want to show you some basics before we continue shooting.”, the younger man groaned, grabbed Adam’s hands and just hoisted the other up from the couch. 

This resulted in the pianist stumbling a bit, as he was sitting with his legs crossed and he therefore crashed against his mate’s chest. His hands instinctively reached out to get a grip on the other’s vest, holding on tightly. 

Adam was totally perplex at that at first, not knowing how to react. He was absolutely not expecting to get this close to the other.

Theo didn’t seem to mind though, as he just slung his arms around his mate’s waist, pulled him close and held him tight, as he whispered into his ear, “You wanna start with slow dance?” 

The pianist felt his cheeks getting hot and quickly freed himself out of his mate’s embrace and took a step back.

Adam stared horrified at the other, feeling his head getting hot. Speaking of hot, he just hoped his mate didn’t get aware of what was going on in his pants.

“You didn’t like that?”, the singer asked innocently. 

“I had a feeling you weren’t too averse to being close to me.”, he smirked smugly. 

Fucking hell. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.”, Adam uttered, blushing heavily and staring at the floor. 

He just hoped that the other couldn’t see his red face in the duskiness. 

“You sure?”, Theo asked and walked closer to the other. 

He was standing so close to the guitarist that their shoes were touching, looking at his silhouette, waiting what would happen. If something would happen. 

Of course he had noticed the other’s bulge in his pants when he had pulled him close before. Although, to be honest, he had already been suspicious when he saw the other acting so weird earlier. 

He had been behaving like that for a while already but today it seemed even more obvious. It was a shame that he couldn’t see his adorable blushing face, which was probably dark red by now. Theo would’ve loved to see his expression but he could hardly see his face in the dim light. 

Though, standing so close to each other, the singer had the feeling that he could actually hear the other’s heart hammer inside his ribs.

Suddenly Adam leaned slightly forward and hot breath washed over the younger man’s face. 

Theo felt a slight shiver running down his spine, being quite surprised by the sudden courage but he stayed still nonetheless, feeling his own heart skip a beat, wondering if his mate was finally going to something and kiss him at last.

It actually wasn’t the first time that they were this close. In fact, Theo remembered a night a few weeks or maybe even a month ago. 

They went out to party after a day full of promo work in Berlin. The whole band sat in a bar, around a table, having some fun after the constant stress of appointment after appointment all over Berlin. 

After a while, Adam had suddenly disappeared. The singer had thought he just went to the bathroom or something but as he didn’t see any sign of him for the next half hour, he thought that he had maybe found a date for the night. 

But then all of a sudden, the guitarist slumped down next to him again. Close. Awfully close, in fact. 

“Hey, where’ve you been?”, the singer asked, looking over at his mate while casually sipping on his drink. 

“Nowhere”, Adam slurred. 

“Are you drunk?”, he chuckled, taking in the other’s state. 

“’m not”, his mate gave back. 

“Of course you are. You’re totally wasted.”, the younger man laughed. 

“Noooo”, the guitarist giggled, leaning close to him, looking at the singer with glistening eyes. 

Theo gulped audibly. He had almost expected the other to jump onto him right then and there in front of their whole crew. 

The other’s gaze trailed lower, fixating on his mate’s lips. Theo felt his hands getting sweaty, grip around his glass tightening and his heartbeat quickening. 

But instead of getting a kiss, as expected, his face fell as Adam just took the glass out of his hand and downed the remaining liquid in one go. 

Then he put the empty glass on the table with a thud and didn’t even spare him a look for the rest of the evening.

However, the pianist had his eyes closed, feeling the other’s hot breath gushing over his face. He was glad for the darkness surrounding them, feeling more daring that way. Though he was so damn unsure. But if Theo wouldn’t be alright with him kissing him, he’d have probably backed away by now, wouldn’t he? 

Thus, he dared to move his face even closer to the other man’s. He held his breath and was about to close the last inches of distance between them.

Suddenly it got awfully bright though and therefore Adam quickly pulled back and opened his eyes in a flash, squinting them immediately. 

At first he had no idea what was going on and couldn’t see a thing because of some very bright light of unknown source. He blinked his eyes, trying to see something but couldn’t make out a thing.

What happened next, cleared up his confusion though. 

“Oi! I’m sorry to interrupt, but would you two mind keeping that for later?”, the director shouted through his megaphone, which resulted in everyone in the club turning their heads and staring at the two men. 

Apparently someone had turned a spotlight from the set right at them. 

“Theo, we need you down here for the next scene.”, the man added.

Adam would’ve wanted to just vanish into thin air. He had been so close to finally kiss those sinful lips of his friend and now he did not only not get to do that, no. Instead he also got humiliated in front of their whole team and a bunch of strangers. Awesome.

“Coming!”, the singer shouted as an answer, before he turned his head towards the pianist again. 

The blinding spot eventually got removed again and went back to illuminating the dance floor, leaving them in the dark again. 

Adam looked at his mate but couldn’t really see his facial expression. All he knew, was that his own face was covered in a deep shade of red. 

Theo smiled at him and said “I’m gonna have to teach you later, I guess.”, before he turned and left.

The pianist looked after Theo, as he walked towards the dance floor again. He couldn’t help himself but take a close look at the other’s firm arse in those damn tight trousers. 

For a brief second, he was wondering if anyone would ask the singer what was going on between the two of them and what’d he’d answer. That thought was forgotten though, as he realised which scene they were going to shoot next. A kissing scene. 

The pianist’s head got red from anger instead of embarrassment now and he groaned at himself, tugging on his hair. Why the fuck did he screw up again? This time he had even had the feeling, that the other wouldn’t have minded in the slightest. The singer had actually given him signs to continue but he just wasn’t brave enough. 

Damn, this would never work. He hadn’t had the guts when he had been drunk, how did he expect this would go sober? 

Adam huffed at himself and sat down onto his previous spot on the couch again, pondering if he’d ever dare to do something, concerning his feelings for his mate.


End file.
